Harry and friends meet the Cullens
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Harry and friend move to Forks meet the Cullens kids and find out their mates are the Cullens- Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.
1. The Intriguing Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter people or Twilight except for Lena, Suki, Jayden.

One Day at Forks High School:- Jasper Hale Cullen and his family were sitting at their table in the cafeteria when suddenly the doors open and a group of teenagers walked in. Two of them had red hair, three were blonde, two were brown, one was bitter-sweet chocolate with a tinge of cinnamon swirl in it and the one had midnight hair. The red head boy was 6ft 1 same as the tall blonde one, the brown head boy and the blonde boy were 5ft 11, the blonde head girl, the read head girl and the brown head girl were 5ft 9, the black head boy was 5ft8 and the bitter-sweet chocolate haired girl was 5ft10 . The red head boy and the brown head girl are dating, the brown head boy and the red head girl are dating. The other blondeone and the blonde girl are dating. Both the black head boy and the tall one blonde are single. The bitter-sweet one had by her hands two children both look like a year old. The red head boy was named Ron, the blonde girl was Luna, the brown girl was Mione, the red head girl was Ginny, the other blonde was Drake, the tall blonde was Jayden, the broen boy was Neville, the black head boy wad Hayden "Harry", the bitter-sweet head girl was Lena. The children were Teddy and Suki. The went by either the Boltons, the Burnetts or the Taylors. The Taylors were Ronald, Ginny and Drake, the Burnetts were Neville, Luna ad Mione and the Boltons were Hayden, Jayden and Lena and Hayden's and Lena's god son Teddy and Lena's daughter Suki.

"Wow " said Jasper as he spotted the teenagers sitting by Bella and her friends

"Jasper are you okay" said Alice, who was leaning against Edward.

"Yeah but I think I found Esme, Carlisle and mine mates" replied Jasper

" Really, who" asked Rosalie

" you see the black head boy, the tall blonde boy and the bitter-sweet head girl with tinge of cinnamon in her hair I think they are our mates" said Jasper.

"Well they all pretty hot looking" said Alice

" Alice" exclaimed Edward

"Sorry hun" said Alice.

(Alice and Edward got together after the whole Bella situation and Jasper realising that he and Alice are better of friends.)

"It is okay, they are coming over" replied Edward.

"Hello there we were wondering if the table near you is not occupied could we use it as Hayden and Lena are sick of Jessica and her friends asking questions and being annoying so we decided to move before they blow their tops" asked Jayden

"Sure, no problem; this is Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and I'm Emmett" replied Emmett

"Hi I'm Ronald, this is Luna, Drake, Jayden, Ginny, Neville, Suki, Teddy, Mione, Lena and Hayden" said Ronald

"Cool " said Alice

"How old are all of you" asked Emmett

"W ell Jayden and Lena about 20/21, Drake is 17, Ginny 16, Luna 16, Hermione "Mione" 17/18, Hayden 16/17, Ronald 17, I am 16/17" said Neville

"Yeah Jayden and Lena are twins and are seniors with Hermione, the rest of us are juniors" said Hayden

"Wow so Jayden and Lena will be joining me, Jasper and Rosalie while the rest of you will be joining Alice and Edward" said Emmett

" Yeah that is right" said Hermione

"Why is there a massive age range" asked Emmett

"Well Jayden and Lena happen to be veelas like Drake here and they got into their inheritance at that age and they stay that age" said Hayden

"Wow no wonder you guys didn't flinch at us just then" said Alice

" Yeah, everyone is staring worse then when Hayden and Lena defend you guys" said Hermione

"Yeah we noticed, what was it about" asked Emmett

"Well lets just say both Harry, Lali dislike rumours, gossip, bitterness, envy, badmouthing people" replied Mione

" What do you mean" said Jasper

" Well both myself and Hayden have being used to rumours and gossip and when we hear people talking about how ones is adopted or the parent of the adopters can not have children makes me and Hayden very angry as both Hayden and myself lost our parents" said Lena.

"Aww so was that what the whole thing about, Bella and her group of friends talking about us" said Alice

" Yeah that was right" said Drake.

"Lets get out of here, we can head to ours" said Rosalie

"Okay we will follow you" said Drake

(They walked out of the school, each got into their cars- Hayden, Jayden,Luna, Suki, Teddy and Lena got into Jayden Estate whilst Mione, Ginny, Drake, Ronald,Neville got into 2009 Mercedes-Benz M-Class. Lena cars are at home 2008 Cadillac GS coupé concept and Volvo C70 2.0D sport premium., Drake car is 2008 Porches cayenne GTS)


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast or Twilight but I do own Lena, Jayden, Suki.

At the Cullens:

They got to the Cullens house, they walked in and the suddenly Alice calls " Carlisle, Esme come out here we have some guests"

Enters Carlisle and Esme. Both Lena and Jayden scream out and fell unconscious.

"Lali, Jay are you guys okay" said Ron, with a worried look of concern

"No Ron, it seems that their Veela blood has found their mates" replied Luna.

"Ah I see, what are we going to do" asked Drake

"Drake you should know only their mates can retrieve them now" said Luna

"Carlisle, Esme help them please before they get into a coma" said Alice

"Okay everyone stand back, how do we do it" asked Esme

"All you need to do is put your hands on them and say "I am here" because at the moment they think you are rejecting them" said Luna, matter of factly.

"Okay" said Carlisle

(Both Carlisle and Esme walked to the twins and do what Luna said, few minutes later both Jayden and Lena wake up)

"Hey" they said simultaneously

"Hi" both Esme and Carlisle answered, holding their hands for them to get up

(They moved to the settee, Carlisle with Lena and Esme with Jayden. Hayden, Teddy and Suki sat on one couch, Edward and Alice on the other, Rosalie and Emmett on the chair, Drake and Luna on another chair, Ginny and Neville on another chair and Ron and Hermione on another chair, Jasper sat opposite to Hayden.)

(They told their stories, all the ladies ran to hug Lena, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Suki, Jayden, Drake, Neville, Ronald, and Hayden whilst the men just smiled but as Jasper looked at Hayden, he started to shake as did Hayden)

Lena noticed and ran to her brother "Hayden, babe snap out of it I know you can , go and talk to him, I will watch the kids" said Lena

"Okay Sis, but only if you sure" said Hayden in reply

"I'm sure, I can bring them with me so you and Jase can take the couch and talk" said Lena

"Okay;Teddy, Suki you are going with your momma and god mother" said Hayden

(They nod their heads and walk off with Lena just as Jasper heads over to Hayden. As Lena sits down, Carlisle turns to her and puts his arm around her and the children, she starts to shake. Meanwhile Jasper has sat next to Hayden and are talking)

"So Hayden what are your favourite hobbies" asked Jasper

"I like playing basketball and football, hanging out with my sister and brother, playing with my god son and niece, hanging out with my friends" replied Hayden

"Cool, you do realise why we both shook" asked Jasper

"Because either you like to frigid, or you are a vampire like the rest of us apart from Lalita and Jayden and I am your mate" said Hayden

"Wow the later one we are all vampires, vegetarians though and you are my mate" replied Jasper

" Awesome" said Hayden and he turned to Lena

"Lalita, we have so beaten our exes with our mates" said Hayden

"Yeah you right, Davenport and Tyler are nothing in comparison to Jasper and Carlisle" said Lena

(Everyone turns to the conversation between Hayden and Lena. the Boltons, Burnetts, and Taylors are shocked that they are openly talking about Caleb Davenport and Austin Tyler, in front of their mates)

"Who are Davenport and Tyler may I ask" asked Carlisle

"They are mine and Hayden's ex when we were at school for witchcraft and wizardry, yes we are witches and wizards. Caleb Davenport was Hayden ex and Austin Tyler was my ex, Suki's father" said Lena, crying

"Why are you crying Lena" asked Jasper

"Because Austin Tyler, raped me, left me for dead, if it were not for Hayden and Caleb walking in the grounds and finding me I probably wouldn't be around, that is when I found out I was pregnant due to my inheritance" said Lena

"What" shouted Rosalie

"Calm down Rose" replied Emmett

"Sorry it just that happened to me but the thing is no one found me until Carlisle did and turned me, so I understand the fear of having mates" said Rosalie

"Thank you for that Rosalie" said Lena

(Everyone goes back to what they were doing apart from Carlisle, Mione takes the kids out for some fresh air.)

"Lena, thanks for telling us, I am sorry you had to go through that but I will not hurt you as you are my mate if I hurt you I hurt myself aswell" said Carlisle

"Thanks Carlisle" said Lena

"Carlisle if you want you can call me Lilach which means you are mine in Hebrew or Lei which means Royal Child of Heaven in Hawaiian or Flower Bud in Chinese or you Aimi which is Beautiful Love in Japanese" said Lena after a while

"You sure, (Lena nods), how about I call you Lilach when we are alone but I call you Lei as a nickname" said Carlisle

" Well Aimi was my parents nickname for me, actually it was Aimi-Aine, Aine means Radiance which is Irish but its pronounce Awnya" said Lena

"Thank you for letting me use it" said Carlisle

"Carlisle it is fine" said Lena

"Okay can I kiss you" asked Carlisle

"um I kind of not ready" Lena answered

"Sorry I forgot, look can I take you out for dinner Saturday, just to get to know you more" said Carlisle

"Carlisle babe you can take me to dinner if you want to but its not necessary" replied Lena

"Lei as my mate I should take you to dinner" said Carlisle

"Carlisle it does not matter I'm with you forever so don't worry about it you can get know me without having to take me to dinner to do so, its fine" replied Lena

"You sure" asked Carlisle

"Yes" said Lena

"Momma, where's Papa, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Edward, Aunty Alice, Aunty Rosalie and Esme" asked Suki running in

"Here he is baby" said Lena as she picked Suki up

"Papa" Suki calls to Carlisle, trying to reach to him

Carlisle picks her up from Lena arms

"Umm I do not know what to say Lei" said Carlisle

"Well we are married, not officially but in Veela and Vampire terms, so Suki as acknowledge you as her father" said Lena

"Wow, thank you" said Carlisle

"Carlisle as I told you I can get pregnant due to my inheritance and Jayden can do the same with Esme too" said Lena

"Really, awesome" said Carlisle

"Yeah" said Lena

"So if I ran upstairs and got you something would you accept it" asked Carlisle

"Okay" replied Lena, confused

(Carlisle ran to his room, open his closet, pulled out old boxes and took them downstairs, gave them to Lena)

"Open them (Lena opens them), they are my mother's engagement ring and wedding wing and also my father's wedding ring" said Carlisle

"Are you asking me to wear you mother's rings and you wear your father's" said Lena

"Yes that is what I am asking" said Carlisle

"Yes of course, if it means that much to you to want me to have it" said Lena

(Carlisle grabs her left hand and puts first the engagement ring, then the wedding ring. Then Lena did the same for Carlisle)

(They walked up to Carlisle room and he shows her where they lie, Suki runs to her cot and jumps into it)

"Lilach is Lalita your real name or is that what everyone calls you" asked Carlisle

"Actually Lalita is not even my full name, my full name is Lena Eulalia Aimi-Aine Leilani Bolton it is really just a nickname that Hayden uses" said Lena

"What does it mean" asked Carlisle

"Lena is Women of Magdalena which is Hebrew, Eulalia is Well Spoken which is Greek, Aimi is Beautiful Love in Japanese, Aine is spelt Awnya is Radiance which is Irish and Leilani (Lay-Lah-Nee) is heavenly flower in Hawaiian, Lalita is Sweet, Elegance in Indian Sanskrit " replied Lena

"Wow what is Suki full name" asked Carlisle

"Suki Larissa Katyca Leigh Amber Bolton, Suki means Beloved in Japanese, Larissa means Cheerful in Greek, Katyca means Beautiful in Greek, Leigh is Field in English, Amber is Precious Stone in English" said Lena

"Awesome" said Carlisle

"What is yours" said Lena

"Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen" said Carlisle

" Cool that is amazing" replied Lena

"So what about the others" asked Carlisle

"Hayden (Harry) James Potter Bolton, Jayden (Jay) Lucas Anakin Jackson Bolton, Hermione (Mione) Jane Malissa Burnett, Luna Cassiopeia Lilane Burnett, Ginevra (Ginny)Molly Taylor, Drake Lucius Abraxas Taylor, Neville Franklin (Frank) Burnett, Ronald Bilius Taylor, Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin-Bolton" answered Lena

"Wow, so you all adopted" asked Carlisle

"Yeah only four of us are actually real brothers and sister, they are me and Jayden we are twins, Ginny and Ronald, my real father is Hayden's god father, so he is my brother as such, Drake is my cousin, Teddy is mine and Hayden's god son, his father was a werewolf but not shape-shifters he was a child of the moon but we found out he does not turn so are fine, Neville, Luna, Hermione are friends of mine, Hayden, Ginny, Ronald and Jayden as as veelas we tale them as family" replied Lena

"Okay, cool" said Carlisle

"Yep we love our family, but you are also family in both sense of the word and because of my veela inheritance I can make you act like a human" said Lena

"Really, so I can hold you, whilst lying down, please" said Carlisle

"Okay, I know you won't hurt me, when do you want to make it official because I am sure Alice or Luna will want the details" said Lena

"How soon do you want it" said Carlisle in reply

"Whenever, how long will it take" said Lena

"Well (knock on the door, yes who is it" said Carlisle

"It's Alice I need to talk to Lena about the wedding stuff as it is her last night as a single lady" said Alice, through the door

"Come in Ali" said Lena

"Hey Lils, just checking that Carlisle has left you alone" said Alice, jokingly

"Hi Alice" said Carlisle

"Right Lils, you coming with me, so say bye and I'll see you tomorrow" said Alice

"Bye see you tomorrow" said Lena

(Suki woke up and Carlisle picked her up)

"Bye momma I'm staying with Papa or he will get lonesome" said Suki when Lena asked "if she wanted to come with her"

" Okay, Love you Suki" said Lena

"Love you too and so does Papa" said Suki

(Lena and Alice walk out of the room)

(They walk downstairs to the others)

"I got her" said Alice

"Right" said Rosalie as she and Lena have become best friends earlier after the conversation.

(So they started planning the wedding, it turns our that Rosalie will be maid of honour, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Alice and Esme will be bridesmaids, Suki will be flower girl, Teddy will be page boy, Jayden and Hayden will give her away, Ronald, Drake, Jasper, Emmett will be grooms man, Edward will be best man.)


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast or Twilight, I do own Jayden, Lena and Suki and any more children they have....

The Next Day:- The Wedding

"Lils/Leia are you up" shouted Rosalie and Alice

"Yes Ali, Rose I am up, come in" said Lena

"Wow, she's bathed already Rose, she must have known we were coming" said Alice teasingly

"Yeah well it is a good thing that one of my friends is a seer like you Ali" said Lena

"She got you there Alice" said Rosalie jokingly

"Really, who" said Alice

"Luna" said Lena

"Ah ha "said Rosalie

"Lets get you looking more magical" said Alice, going to Lena's closet

(They picked an Ivory spaghetti straps wedding dress that wrapped her back with a pair of nice white heels. Then Rosalie did her in ringlets, shoulder ponytail with a lily place on top of the ponytail but also a few ringlets on her face,they put a touch of white eye shadow and natural lip gloss)

"Wow Lils you look incredible" said Alice as they moved Lena to the mirror in her room

"Thanks Ali, Rose for this, I look um"said Lena ,shocked.

"Leia you look beyond magical, you look so innocent but yet so radiant" said Rosalie

"See this is why you are my best friend Rose" said Lena

"Why" asked Alice

"Because even through Rose acts like a cold person she has the most gentle heart I have ever known" said Lena, truthfully

"Thanks Leia, Love you girl" said Rosalie, feeling very touched by Lena words

"We better leave you, as Jayden is outside" said Alice as she and Rosalie walk out to go downstairs

"Okay" said Lena

(Jayden walks in)

"Sis, wow, I am truly speechless, I knew mum and dad named you Leilani because it means heavenly flower but I never took it seriously until now, sis you look so heavenly like an angel, Hayden and myself are so lucky to be able to give our sister away to a man I know who loves her even for a day" said Jayden

"Thanks Bro, that means a lot" said Lena

"Okay, lets get you married" said Jayden

(They walk out of the room, met up with Hayden, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Hermione, Drake, Ronald, Ginny, Neville, Luna. Everyone said "how gorgeous everyone was" and then the boys minus Hayden, Jayden and Teddy went to meet Edward and Carlisle up the front)

(First went Suki sand Teddy looking cute, then went Luna, then Ginny, Hermione, Esme, Alice and then Rosalie. Lastly Jayden, Hayden and Lena entered the room)

"W9ow" said Edward to Carlisle as Lena, Hayden and Jayden walked down the aisle.

(The Priest gets Carlisle and Lena to stand in front of him)

"Who gives this women to be with this man" said the priest

"We do" said Hayden and Jayden simultaneously

"Okay" said the priest

"Do you Lena Eulalia Aimi-Aine Leilani Bolton take Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen to be your lawful husband to have and to hold for all time" said the priest

" I do" said Lena

"Do you Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen take Lena Eulalia Aimi-Aine Leilani Bolton to be your lawful wife to have and to hold for all time"said the priest

"I do" said Carlisle

"Right Carlisle you start" said the priest

"Lena from the first moment I met you my heart started beating and when I found out you were my mate I was overjoyed even more so when your daughter called me Papa so here is my solemn vow to you that I will always be there" said Carlisle

"Lena it is your turn" said the priest

"Carlisle you have been my rock, thank you for stepping in to be Suki's father, I love you for that and I am glad I am your mate" said Lena

" Okay Lena I want you to repeat after me , I Lena Eulalia Aimi-Aine Leilani Bolton take you Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen to be my husband in sickness and in health for all time" said the priest

"I Lena Eualalia Aimi-Aine Leilani take you Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen to be my husband in sickness and in health for all time" repeats Lena

"Carlisle I want you to also repeat after me, I Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen take you Lena Eulalia Aimi-Aine LeilaniBolton to be my wife in sickness and in health for all time" said the priest

"I Carlisle Christos Carolos Cullen take you Lena Eulalia Aimi-Aine Leilani Bolton to be my wife in sickness and in health for all time" repeats Carlisle

"Now Lena" said the priest

(Lena turns to Carlisle, after getting his father's ring from Rosalie)

" Carlisle with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed " said Lena, putting the ring on Carlisle finger.

( Carlisle takes his mother's ring from Edward)

"Lena with this ring as a token and a pledge of my love for you I thee wed " said Carlisle, putting the ring on Lena finger.

"Lena and Carlisle in so much as you have shown each other your love for each other by the giving of these vows and have joined your hands by the giving of these rings I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the priest

( Carlisle and Lena kiss for the first time)

"Lets be the first to introduce Mr and Mrs Carlisle Cullen" said the priest

(Round of applause)

(Order of leaving the grounds to go outside:- Lena and Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie, Emmett and Alice, Ronald and Hermione, Drake and Luna, Neville and Ginny and Esme and Jasper, then Jayden, Suki, Teddy and Hayden walked out)


End file.
